Getting to know you (A Roaring 20's snippet)
by jibber59
Summary: "Getting to know you" or, a bit of background on how some of characters first met. More to come - eventually. Each chapter is complete on its own.


It was the quiet time of night at the boarding house when most everyone was either not yet home, or already in bed. JD sat on one end of the sofa, hoping he was far enough away from Casey so as not to incur Nettie's wrath if she should happen into the room. She'd had an early night at the speakeasy, and he'd been on hand to walk her home. It was becoming a habit, as was coming into the parlour to warm up a bit after the stroll. This evening was a bit more awkward than some. He'd watch her fend off a couple of drunken advances during the evening, something he hadn't noticed happening before. She assured him she was fine, and that nothing would ever happen with Tiny hovering close by, but it brought up some issues that had been bothering her young suitor.

"I just don't see why you have to work in a place like that?" JD complained.

"I thought you liked Mr. Standish."

"I do. But - well I mean face it. It's an illegal set up there, and he's not exactly proper folk."

Casey bristled at the implication. "He has never been anything but proper towards me and has gone out of his way to make sure I'm treated right there. That all the girls are. It's not like what you hear about some places. Nobody has ever had to put out to get a job."

He couldn't believe she would voice the thought. "Casey!"

"Well - it's what you were asking, wasn't it? Did I sleep with him to work there?"

JD's face was close to matching the colour of Ezra's jacket. He hadn't intended the conversation to take this turn. He knew that was the type of thing that happened in most of the clubs in town. At least, that's what he'd heard. A lot of them had the girls there for a lot more than serving drinks. He hated the idea that Casey might have been coerced into something similar. He'd been worried enough about it to ask the guys if they thought Ezra worked that way, and they had all but laughed at the idea. Went so far as to defend him. But JD wasn't as naïve as people thought. He knew how things worked in this world, and he couldn't get past the idea of how she might have got this job.

"Ain't my business what you've done." He answered sullenly. He was almost knocked off his seat by the unexpected slap.

"Get out of here, and don't ever come back." Her voice was trembling with rage and indignation.

"What did I do?"

"You can say that about me? About Mr. Standish? And then ask what you did wrong?"

"Well, everybody says…"

Casey's eyes were blazing. "I thought you were supposed to be a reporter. Not much of one if you just believe what everybody says." She glared, waiting for a response. He had none to give, certain whatever he said would be wrong. "Well?"

"I'm sorry." It was almost to soft to be heard, but the tone settled her anger. She accepted it, conditionally.

"You need to be saying that to him as well."

JD looked up, knowing he was taking a risk here. "There are a lot of stories about him. About his past. And before you say I shouldn't listen to rumours, you gotta know when there are this many stories out there, some of them have to be true."

Casey took a slow breath. She'd heard them too. And she'd be lying if she didn't admit some of them scared her a bit. Standish was believed to have a colourful past. The kind of past that eventually caught up with people and caused trouble. She figured some of that involved Inez but hoped that wouldn't turn bad for either of them.

And she wasn't foolish enough to believe anyone could have the kind of money and things that Mr. Standish did without there being something unsavory behind it all. But who was she to judge? She worked for him, selling his liquor. It wasn't the worst thing she done.

The look on JDs face made her go a little weak in the knees. This wasn't just any fella - this one was special. She knew that already. If there was even a chance for more, she was going to have to be honest, even though she knew there was no way anyone else would tell him her background. There was no one who could. Well, one man, but that simply would never happen. She sat down again but moved to a chair away from where she'd been. She was fairly certain what would happen when she finished her story and wanted JD to be able to leave without having to pass her.

"Close to a year ago I came here. Aunt Nettie was having to sell the farm 'cause of what we owed and all kinds of other reasons that don't matter. So I came into the city to find a job and get us a place to live. Everything I'd read about, figured it would be easy. But I didn't know how to do the things the other girls did. Couldn't use one of those new typewriters, and I sure don't know anything about nursing or teaching. Those seemed to be my choices. Nobody wanted to hire a country girl who didn't know anything about the real world. So, I found a place where all I had to do was be a girl." She kept her gaze on the floor when she heard his small gasp. Allowing herself to react to that would be her undoing, so she fought to keep the tears away. He was not going to see her cry.

"At first, I just served drinks, and let the customers get a little handsy. Nothing too much, just a pinch here and there. When I complained I wasn't making enough money to keep up on food and rent, the owner said I could make more dancing. Wasn't very good at it, but they weren't expecting any kind of real performance. Just a show." She paused long enough to sip at her tea, and JD tried to say something, but his voice wouldn't cooperate.

"One night, the boss came around and said they were having a special private party. That I could make a lot of money if I wanted to be friendly with the guests. I didn't know what to say. He would fire me if I didn't go along, and I needed the job. Aunt Nettie was going to be coming soon and we needed to have a place to live. I couldn't let her down. Not after all she's ever done for me. For other folks." Tears were falling freely now, and she didn't even care anymore. It was over with JD now. The best thing that had happened to her, and she was ending it.

"Stop Casey." His voice was hoarse. "You don't have to say - "

She charged ahead. "He said I'd make more money than the other girls, since I was young and - new. The costume was - well, there wasn't much of it. I came out and did the dance with the others, then started working the floor. Oh God, it was awful. They were awful. One of them grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the private rooms. I didn't want to go, but he was strong, and the others were all cheering and he was pawing at me…" She paused for a deep breath, then resumed. "All of the sudden, there was someone blocking the way. Told him to let me go. I didn't know why anybody paid attention to him, but they all did. It went quiet, and nobody moved. He turned around to my boss. As long as I live, I will never forget the words he said. " _This was not the arrangement that was made for this evening. I had been informed you were trafficking in young ladies, but I had dared to hope they were at least willing participants in the sordid affair. One look at the pure terror in this young lady's eyes speaks to the inaccuracy of that deduction._ "

"It was Standish?" JD really didn't need to ask.

She nodded, drying her eyes. "Next thing I knew his coat was wrapped around me and he was walking me out to his car. He had Tiny drive me home, and gave me card telling me to come by his club when I was feeling up to it. Gave me a job that day. That other bar was out of business within a week." She forced herself to look at him. "You are the only person I've ever told that to. Aunt Nettie doesn't know any of it. She thinks I was just a waitress at a dinner club. It'd kill her to find out the truth."

"I'll never say anything - to anyone." He stood, and she braced herself to see him leave. Instead, she watched him come next to the chair and kneel beside it, cautiously taking her hand. "I am so sorry you went through something like that. Good thing you didn't tell me the bastards name, 'cause I'd likely try to kill him." He reached out and brushed away an errant tear. "Anybody ever lays a hand on you like that again, I will kill him. You understand me." She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "And the next time I hear anyone say anything bad about Ezra Standish, they're gonna have JD Dunne to answer to."

He blushed to the roots of his hair when she leaned forward and placed as soft kiss on his cheek. "It's late JD. You should be leaving. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll come by The Ace to walk you home." he promised as he rose and walked to the front, leaving her alone to collect herself. He closed the parlor door and reached to get his hat from the rack. He froze when he saw Nettie standing in the hall.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Her eyes glistened, but her cheeks were dry by sheer determination.

"You gonna let her know you heard?"

"No. And neither are you." He nodded his understanding. "And Mr. Dunne? If you do hear someone talking trash about that fancy crook, you let me know. I'll help you set them straight."


End file.
